


Show me you love me

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (love that tag had to use it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Even raising his eyebrows at Isak, Bottom Isak, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Isak loves Even SO much, Lots of kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Toothdecaying Fluff, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Isak really is ready to take things further with Even...EDIT: Re-posted because it's been betaed. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after popular demand here is the continuation of Chilling at home. Apparently I was quite the tease if I didn't continue the story, and I can't have THAT, so here you go... ;)
> 
> I've put in into a series so you can choose just to read the T-rated part if you feel icky reading about Even and Isak having (explicit) sex.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do... :D
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: re-posted as this has been betaed by the best beta to ever beta, Mornmeril, thanks bb! <3 The rest of the series that hasn't been betaed yet will be re-posted when we've had time go to over them. :)

Isak is completely overwhelmed. Like he always is when he is with Even like this. Even is covering him, kissing him, constantly touching him. And Isak can do nothing but just lie there and take it. His eyes are clenched shut, he sort of knows he was trying to concentrate, that there was something that he wanted to do, but Even’s tongue… It’s just impossible for Isak to put two thoughts together.

It’s not until Even is kissing down Isak’s body, chasing the few drops of water still left from his recent shower, that Isak’s head clears enough for him to actually remember what he wanted to do. He puts his hand on top of Even’s head, initially to push him off, but he ends up gripping at the strands of hair when Even engulfs him without warning. He makes a strange sound of surprise that would normally horrify him, but he’s instantly lost in the feeling of hitting the back of Even’s throat.

Isak loses himself in the feeling. Even’s so good at this, clearly enjoys it and isn’t afraid to let Isak know. Isak raises his head to look down at Even, who catches his eyes and pops off him with an obscene sound that Isak can feel in his stomach.

“You look so good like this,” Even says and licks at Isak’s head slowly.

“Fuck,” Isak says, panting. “No you.”

Which is about as eloquent he’s going to get with Even that close to his dick. Even rewards him with a smile that’s so blinding that Isak can’t help but smile back. Even opens his mouth to go back down again, but Isak finally manages to push him away. Even looks at him in surprise, eyes vulnerable like they rarely are. Isak hates that look on Even, so he pulls him up to him so he can kiss him.

“I don’t want to come like that tonight,” he finally manages to say between kisses.

Even immediately stops kissing him and pulls back to look at him with raised eyebrows. “No?”

Isak can’t help but bite his lip and smirk a bit.

“No,” he says, and can’t help but slide his hands down Even’s back to his waist. “No, tonight I want something else.”

Isak takes a deep breath and tries to find the courage to do this. He knows that it has to be him that shows Even, that Even is still waiting for Isak to give the go-ahead to go further than they have. So Isak grabs Even’s hand and slowly pushes it down his body. He keeps his eyes on Even who is looking at their hands, intrigued.

Isak can feel himself blushing, he’s pushing his boundaries so far, but he wants this, he wants Even. So he keeps pushing their hands down, down, down, past his stomach, past his pubes, where Even’s fingers make an aborted movement like he’s ready to grab onto Isak’s dick. Past that, and in a bout of confidence that Isak doesn’t know where it came from, he spreads his legs and keeps pushing their hands down. He stops when they’re where he wants them, right where he wants Even’s fingers to fill him.

There’s a pause, a few seconds where Even just looks at him. Isak lets him, but as the seconds fly by he just wants to close his legs again, he feels so exposed.

He knows that Even can see all of him, can see everything. But Isak stays patient, even if he can feel himself flushing further. It’s not until Isak’s left leg spasms a bit, like he’s getting ready to close it, that Even reacts. He puts his hands on Isak’s legs, keeps them open for him. And then he looks up at Isak with a look that takes Isak’s breath away.

Even’s clearly affected by what Isak is offering.

“Isak...” he starts, before he swallows hard to continue. Isak loves that he can affect Even like this, that Even can barely speak because of Isak’s body. “Are you sure?”

And Isak immediately nods. No hesitation.

“I even showered to make myself ready,” he says, and normally he would cringe at how fucking eager he always sounds around Even, but he knows now how much Even loves that.

“Yeah?” Even says while one of his hands is sliding up Isak’s leg, passes the junction between leg and buttock and comes to rest so his thumb is on Isak’s perineum. “You planned for this?”

His fingers continue lower until they’re resting on Isak’s rim. Even stops moving. He’s just simply resting his fingers there, and it’s driving Isak _crazy_. Isak doesn’t know how Even continues to talk when he’s turned on, doesn’t know how Even expects Isak to have enough brainpower to be able to form words when Even is teasing him like this.

But it’s clear that Even’s still holding back, is still waiting for Isak to show him. So Isak swallows hard, and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He planned for this.

Bracing himself, he gets up on his elbow and with his other hand he grabs hold of Even’s wrist. He catches Even’s eyes just as he starts using the grip on Even’s hand to rub himself with Even’s fingers. Just that small movement over his rim makes him moan and go a bit breathless. The way Even looks at him makes Isak’s dick pulse with need, and he can feel a drop of precum slide down his shaft.

Even finally looks down at Isak’s dick and notices the precum there. And that sight seems to finally spur him into action. He keeps his fingers on Isak’s rim, then leans up to kiss him.

“Isak, you… fuck, you look so good…” he says as he starts rubbing on Isak’s rim for real.

Isak didn’t realize how sensitive he’s there before now. The small circular movements Even is making with his fingers are driving Isak completely crazy, he can feel it in his toes, he can feel it _everywhere_ in his body. He can’t think, he can’t breathe.

It’s overwhelming in the best of ways. He wants to let go, he wants to just give himself over to the feel of it, but he also wants more than just this, so he releases Even’s wrist and finds the lube he’d hidden under the pillow earlier.

Even makes this pleased laugh at Isak all but shoving the lube in Even’s direction and Isak can’t help but huff a laugh back. He’s so affected by Even’s laugh every goddamn time. It just makes him so happy to hear it. To know that he’s the cause of it.

The snap of the lid makes Isak grow serious again.

It’s like he’s suddenly got tunnel vision watching Even pouring the lube over his fingers. He rubs it between his fingers, presumably to heat it up a bit, then looks up at Isak and says, “Are you ready?” and Isak can’t help but roll his eyes a bit. He’s been ready all _night_.

Even laughs and leans onto his unlubed hand to kiss him. He releases Isak’s lips to say, “Are you rolling your eyes at me in bed?” and Isak can hear the smile and the fondness in his voice.

He can’t help but pull him down, he just has to kiss him some more. And just as their lips meet, Even’s fingers find Isak’s rim again. Isak is so surprised that he makes a weird sound in his throat, like a dying whale, but Even just pulls back and by the look on his face he somehow seems to finds itsexy.

Even is biting his lip, all his focus on Isak as he pushes in the first finger. He’s careful, so, so careful, like he’s sure that one finger will break Isak.

Isak squirms a bit, but not in displeasure, he’s actually quite enjoying the feel of Even’s long finger. Even slowly begins to draw it out in a long, slow slide, only to push it back in just as carefully. As wonderful as that _feels_ , Isak needs more, and is rapidly growing impatient.

“Fuck, Even, I’m not going to break,” he says exasperated and grabs onto Even’s neck to pull him down to him again. He catches Even’s eyes and continues. “I already took three fingers in the shower, so you don’t have to be so careful.”

Even’s eyes turn black with lust and he’s looking at Isak in that intense way he does. Isak can feel Even’s dick twitch against his thigh and then Even says “Okay…” in a low voice, like _challenge accepted_ , and in a swift move he buries two fingers to the hilt in Isak.

Isak flushes instantly, moans loudly and arches his back to the point where it almost leaves the mattress. Even doesn’t let up, starts moving his fingers in Isak right away, and Isak almost swallows his tongue, he can’t _breathe_ , it just feels so good.

Somehow he senses Even leaning back and, before he can open his eyes to find out where he’s going, his senses are bombarded further by Even’s hand on his dick. He strokes it slowly, just a loose hand going up and down as he adds another finger and Isak feels like he’s on fire. The added finger is just on the verge of being too much, he can feel the stretch of it burning, but it’s not unpleasant. Instead of just adding to the overall overload of sensations he’s feeling at the moment, it grounds him, and he opens his eyes to look at Even.

He can’t help but moan as he finds Even with his eyes on him, taking him in, taking all of him in. He should feel exposed and vulnerable, but he doesn’t. He feels sexy and in complete control of everything. He knows that Even will take care of him, will make sure that he’s with him all the way.

Even’s not smiling anymore. He’s looking at Isak with a concentration he normally reserves for drawing, but Isak loves it. He can’t help but roll his hips, hoping to feel Even more somehow, and that movement makes Even’s fingers brush over his prostate.

And just like that Isak is a puddle. He’s trembling and opens his eyes wide. He can’t speak, can’t tell Even _there, there it is, keep going, don’t stop_ , but Even somehow knows. He smiles that half-smile of his, the one he only directs at Isak when he’s flirting and then he just starts rubbing.

Isak is going to die. There’s so much sensation, he doesn’t know what’s up or down. The pressure in his lower stomach is building so fast, he’s so close to coming that he’s not even sure that he hasn’t already. The sound of his pulse is so loud in his ears that he can’t even hear the sounds that are coming out of his mouth, but he’s sure it’s not pretty. He wants to close his eyes so badly, but he keeps his eyes locked with Even, who looks like he’s at the verge of winning a competition.

Somehow Isak manages to pant, “If you don’t stop now, I’m going to come.”

And Even stops immediately. All the tension leaves Isak’s body in a huff as the stimulation stops and he flops back down in the bed, trembling and powerless. Even slowly, carefully pulls his fingers out and Isak can’t help the groan of complaint that leaves him.

Even quickly kisses him and says, “You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” looking so pleased with himself, that Isak wants to push him a little bit. If only he had any strength left in his body, but he’s still panting, still tingling all over from being so close.

Even grabs a condom and Isak follows attentively as he rolls it on. Isak’s completely in love with Even’s dick. He’s always sort of thought of himself as an ass-man, but even though Even’s ass is utterly glorious and worthy of long songs of praise, his dick is what really takes it home for Isak. It’s big and long, but not too much, just kind of matches Even’s size. And it has this slight tilt to it that Isak is sure is going to feel wonderful when he gets it in him.

Isak wants to grab it, but Even just finishes rolling the condom on, oblivious to the battle going on in Isak, and then puts his hands on Isak’s upper thighs.

“Like this?” he asks and Isak nods eagerly. “But it might be more comfortable if you turn around,” Even continues and Isak shakes his head.

“No, I want to see you, baby,” he says.

Even curses under his breath and leans down to kiss Isak passionately. It makes all the nerves in Isak fire up, and he’s so ready for Even.

“Isak, you don’t know what you do to me. I can’t wait to feel you, baby,” he says as he lines himself up.

And Isak’s completely taken with this man, so fucking in love, he raises his chin silently asking for a kiss. Even obliges, kissing him like his life depends on it as he starts pushing in.

Isak is so ready, has been practicing with his fingers, is beyond turned on. But the breach takes him by surprise anyway and he can’t help but tense all over. Even curses and grabs onto Isak’s hair.

“Please relax, baby. Shit, you’re so tight you’re almost hurting me,” and he does sound like he’s in agony and that makes Isak try.

He takes a deep breath, concentrates on breathing, on relaxing his muscles and bearing down. Concentrates on being good for Even.

Even exhales roughly and the feel of it washes over Isak’s shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Good, good, baby,” Even grits out through his teeth.

Isak can feel him relax slightly above him, and as Even starts pushing in again Isak keeps concentrating on breathing. He’s so aware of every centimeter pushing into him, the stretch just on the right side of painful and there’s a definite throbbing burn, but it’s good, it’s so good because it’s _Even_. Isak is making room inside himself for Even, is giving everything over to him. And he’s suddenly so overwhelmed with affection and love for this man, his boyfriend, that he has a hard time holding back tears.

Even bottoms out, is resting with his hips against Isak’s bum, and Isak strokes his back, down to his ass and up again. He wants to touch him all over, wants to know that he’s real, that this is real. Even looks down at him, and his face falls as he takes in the few tears that have escaped Isak’s eyes.

“Are you hurt, did I hurt you, Isak?” he asks, and he sounds so concerned that Isak can’t help but smile affectionately and shake his head.

“No, I’m good, it’s so good,” he says and he absolutely means it. Everything is perfect, the way Even feels on top of him is perfect, the way he fits inside Isak is perfect. This is exactly what Isak wanted. “Now, just move,” he says and pulls Even down to kiss him.

The kiss turns sloppy and uncoordinated the second Even complies. The drag of Even inside him as he pulls out a bit is making sweat break out all over Isak’s body. He knows that he’s probably red from top to toe, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to feel like this forever. He pushes his thighs up further on Even’s waist, opens up further to Even.

Even is panting on top of him, basically just breathing into Isak’s mouth, and he looks just as overwhelmed as Isak is feeling. Isak tries to move with him, but isn’t sure how well he’s doing. He’s just going by instinct, moving his hips in sync with Even.

Even starts to pick up speed, and he reaches down to pull Isak’s leg up further around him. He pulls up his own legs a bit, takes some of the weight off Isak, makes a bit of room between them, and Isak just wants to pull him back to him again. Even brings a hand down to Isak’s dick and starts stroking it. Isak clenches his eyes and tightens his grip on Even’s bicep to the point where it must hurt.

“Shit, I’m so close Isak, it’s so good,” Even breathes out into Isak’s mouth. “You feel so good like this, you’re perfect, baby.”

Isak is sure that Even would have continued his outpouring of praise but Isak pulls him down for another kiss, and as Even follows he hits that spot inside Isak and every muscle in Isak tenses.

The clench must be too much for Even, because he buries his head in the junction between Isak’s neck and shoulder and then he comes. Isak can feel his dick twitch inside him, can feel his muscles clenching under his hands and Isak revels in it. Revels in the fact that he was the one to do this, he made Even come like this. Even is slowly stilling under his hands, on his body, _in_ his body, and he can feel him breathing harshly against his shoulder.

After a few long seconds Even leans back to look at Isak. His smile is blinding, and if Isak wasn’t so fucking close himself he’s sure he would’ve returned it.

Instead he can’t help but squirm and roll his hips a bit, whining under his breath, “Please Even, please,” and Even obliges. Of course he does, he always does.

He shifts his weight just enough that he can get a hand between them. He kisses Isak as he wraps his hand around him and it’s only a couple of strokes before Isak is coming as well.

Isak is _dying_. Everything in him clenches and he’s moaning like there’s no tomorrow. It feels like his brain’s shooting out through his dick as he comes and comes. He’s never experienced anything like this, has never come this hard. He gives himself over completely to it, let’s Even prolong it by stroking him more than what is really comfortable, but he doesn’t care as his entire body is tingling.

As he slowly comes down he’s panting like he’ll never catch his breath again and when he finally has the strength to open his eyes, he’s looking up into Even’s amused eyes.

Even pushes his hair away from his face lovingly and leans down to kiss him gently. Isak is still too out of it to kiss back, but it seems that only amuses Even more.

Isak’s first instinct is to huff and push Even away, but he doesn’t have the strength for it. And if he’s completely honest with himself, he really only wants to pull Even closer.

Even wipes Isak’s chin with his thumb and says, “You came so hard that you have cum on your chin,” and then he proceeds to laugh.

That laugh where his eyes almost disappears and he just seems so happy with himself that Isak can do nothing but smile back stupidly. Then Even puts his thumb into his mouth and sucks the cum off it and Isak can’t help but close his eyes and make a strangled sound at the hotness.

Even leans down to kiss Isak properly and it _does_ things to Isak when he can taste himself in Even’s mouth. His dick gives a valiant twitch like it wants another go, but Isak is just too spent to follow through with that notion right now.

Even carefully pulls out of Isak, but he doesn’t make a move to clean either of them up. Instead he just collapses on top of Isak and puts his arms around him. Isak melts into the hug, hugs back with everything he has, wraps his arms and legs around Even.

“You’re really good at that,” Isak finally says, after they’ve been clinging to each other for a while.

“No you,” Even responds with a smile and a kiss on Isak’s cheek.

Isak can’t help but smile back even though Even can’t see it. He pulls Even into him a bit further, revels in how his body feels sore in all the right places, and just hopes with every fiber of his being that it will be like this forever. Them, together like this.

 

 

 


End file.
